The principle objective of this project is the prevention of cigarette smoking and drug use in school children. The first phase of this study involves conducting two longitudinal interview studies in order to determine what variables predict the use of cigarettes or other drugs such as alcohol or marijuana. Both urban and rural populations will be sampled. Once the relevant predictors have been identified age appropriate curriculum packages will be created which will have the goal of reducing the incidence of cigarette smoking and drug abuse among a school age population. The effectiveness of the interventions will be evaluated by comparing subjects exposed to the experimental curricula with those who will be receiving traditional health education curricula. In order to predict the use of tobacco and other substances the interview studies will focus on a number of specific areas. These include: 1) Describing the developmental history of the progression from the use of the first cigarette to becoming a regular dependent nicotine user. 2) Explaining the relationship between cigarette smoking and the use of other substances such as alcohol and marijuana. 3) Investigating how aspects of the self-schema including beliefs about body systems, the causation of illness, autonomy, and future orientation interact with an individual's objective knowledge about tobacco and drugs. 4) Determining if the conditions surrounding the first cigarette use affect future drug use behaviors. 5) By finding out if the use of certain coping strategies for dealing with environmental stress may lead to an increased probability of using cigarettes or other substances.